The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including field effect transistors and methods of forming the same.
An integrated circuit may include metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, MOSFETs have been scaled down. The scale down of MOSFETs may cause a short channel effect such that operating characteristics of semiconductor devices including MOSFETs may be deteriorated. As a result, various research has been conducted to develop semiconductor devices capable of overcoming limitations caused by the increased integration of semiconductor devices, as well as improving the performance of semiconductor devices.